


we can’t wait to see what you do next!

by Moondragon8



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: And I’m Nervous As Hell Let’s Go, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, i am going to miss NaN so i wrote a fic about them leaving. it helped a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondragon8/pseuds/Moondragon8
Summary: NaN had been through 5 teams thus far, so leaving was nothing new, really. Leaving with a chance to say goodbye properly beforehand, however, was. They generally tried to do some form of goodbye before each Feedback game, just to prepare themself and their team in case this was the last one.And for 150 games, it had not been the last one.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Let's Go Mills Fic Baby Love Da Mills Fic





	we can’t wait to see what you do next!

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize if i get anything wrong, i really don’t know what i’m doing. all i know is write fanfic, charge my phone, hyperfixate, be pansexual, get attached to bizarre fictional characters, & cry

NaN had been through 5 teams thus far, so leaving was nothing new, really. Leaving with a chance to say goodbye properly beforehand, however, was. They generally tried to do some form of goodbye before each Feedback game, just to prepare themself and their team in case this was the last one.

And for 150 games, it had not been the last one. There had been one time, very early on, when—well. It had seemed like he’d be leaving the Millennials, but the person on the other side of the field hadn’t listened, and he’d stayed. And stayed, and stayed, despite the buzzing of the Feedback. The others had come up with silly superstitions about the correct amount of times to pet Millie and the seating chart before games, and tried to convince NaN that that somehow prevented reality from warping. NaN didn’t believe it, of course, but they did, eventually, let themself relax a little bit, stop considering so much when they would leave.

And now he was leaving, and strangely, his team seemed more concerned then he was.

“And you’re sure you have enough snacks?” Patty said. “It’s a long ride to Chicago.”

“I’ve got enough snacks,” NaN assured her.

“And your phone?” Winnie said.

“Of course I have my phone!” NaN said, insulted. 

“Just checking, just checking.”

“Be careful on the subway,” Nandy said. “Don’t want to cause another mass confusion.”

“Actually, don’t be careful,” Bendie suggested. “Go out with a bang! Crash all the signs!”

“I don’t think I can control it,” NaN said with a shrug. “I’ll just kinda let what happens happens, and hope no one tries to arrest me for it.”

“THAT IS AN EXCELLENT POLICY,” Penelope said sincerely. 

“Thanks,” NaN said.

There was a long pause.

Most of the official goodbyes and formalities had been done last night, after the Election results had come in. There had been a final coffee/hot chocolate run, and now there was really nothing left to say.

“Erm—I’m gonna miss my train if I don’t get going soon,” NaN said. 

Everyone nodded in agreement. No one, including him, moved.

“Text us when you get there, okay?” Solid said. “I know you usually like postcards, but—“ He made vague hand gestures. “It’ll be good to know you got there safe.” 

“Okay,” NaN said, feeling some sort of weird feeling that they didn’t quite know or want to investigate further. “Bye!”

Everyone yelled goodbyes as NaN turned, and then kept yelling as he headed down the stairs of the apartment and out the door. He swore he could hear someone shouting something about pizza, someone else entreating them to come back anytime, and at least two different acronyms. 

“BYE!” NaN yelled up at the apartment window one last time, waving frantically. “THANKS FOR HAVING ME!!”

They took a deep breath in and let it out, and turned to find their way to the subway.Behind them, the neon sign reading “APARTMENT” flickered.

** NaN: i made it safely to ohio!!!! :D **

_ several people are typing... _

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this fic while listening to Punk Rock Songs by Patent Pending and Finale by AJR on repeat so. if you like your fics with a musical background there you go  
> have fun on the worms NaN 🥺 i hear there’s talk of giving them butterfly wings?? epic


End file.
